¿Celos?
by Ame Winner
Summary: Ya no había verdades que Yamato pudiera ocultar ni mentiras que quisiera crear. One-shot, corresponde al universo de "Vivir en Pareja".


One-shot perteneciente al universo de "Vivir en Pareja", aproveche para darle un poco de orden en cuestiones de tiempo.

_Advertencia: _ Al acabar la historia.

* * *

**¿Celos? **

_¡Al fin viernes!_, era una frase que repicaba en la cabeza de Yamato mientras subía las escaleras rumbo al departamento. La semana había resultado agotadora, con mucho trabajo y uno que otro contratiempo, en lo que se refería a la Universidad, ¿quién iba a pensar que el papeleo de titulación se volvería más tedioso que todos los años de estudio juntos?

Por fortuna, comenzaba ya un mes más tranquilo, en diez días tendría que firmar su título y lo que restaba era esperar la devolución.

Tenía un trabajo modesto, por ahora, se lo habían ofrecido en el mismo lugar en donde realizó las prácticas y le pareció bien tomarlo para no quedarse con las manos vacías y ver llegar esas cuentas del departamento sin tener con que pagar.

Con casi veintitrés años, no les iba nada mal, eran realmente jóvenes.

Tenían toda una vida por delante y, si hacía memoria, Tai y él la estaban compartiendo prácticamente desde el final de la preparatoria; seis años, Yamato solía preguntarse si acaso se podía ser más estable que eso.

Sus propios padres, no habían durado mucho más.

Mudarse al cumplir la mayoría de edad no había sido extraño para el rubio, lo único diferente fue el tener que pagar los gastos pues llevaba bastantes años viviendo _solo _aunque su padre estuviera bajo el mismo techo; la llegada de Tai sí había sido inesperada, y todo lo demás se había ido acomodando, de poco en poco y con el tiempo.

Además, no hubiera pensado que él terminaría estudiando para ser… ser…

Rebuscó en su bolsillo y terminó revisando la mochila hasta dar con la llave del departamento; y si antes luchaba con la puerta que siempre se atoraba, ahora sabía que el truco estaba en introducir la llave, empujarla hacia arriba y luego girar; de esa forma se abría tan fácil como si fuera nueva.

Como era de esperarse, el pasillo estaba oscuro.

Tai aún olvidaba encender la luz, y aunque avanzó con confianza… se detuvo y apoyó la mano en la pared recordando que, al ser viernes, en el camino encontraría la maleta de soccer, los tennis, alguna botella de agua y no podía faltar el balón; tantas veces se había tropezado, muchas de ellas sin saber precisamente con qué. Así que caminó con cuidado, tanteó el apagador y cuando la encendió…, arqueó una ceja al ver que la maleta se encontraba pulcramente acomodada a un lado del pasillo.

Algo raro pasaba ahí.

En todos esos años, solamente en tres ocasiones había ocurrido algo así.

Las recordaba con bastante exactitud; la primera fue cuando Tai olvidó esa cita, la que éste mismo había estado pidiendo, y le dejó plantado en el restaurante. Había estado enfadado por una larga semana, y el moreno se esforzó en disculparse incluso con pequeñas acciones como aquella; la segunda ocurrió durante la inundación de la cocina, esa que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo inició pero que desfondó sus carteras.

Y la tercera, bueno… esa ocurrió sólo porque Tai quería demostrarle que sí podía ser ordenado pero que, no le gustaba serlo.

Yamato recordaba haber sonreído, ligeramente frustrado.

Mas sabiendo que no estaban enfadados, que ninguno había olvidado algo importante y que, al menos hasta esa mañana, no tenían ningún desperfecto en el departamento, el rubio dejó sus cosas en el sillón y caminó tan silencioso como su curiosidad se lo permitía.

Habitualmente, Tai estaría en la sala viendo el televisor o desparramado en la cama a medio dormir; que Yamato escuchara ruido en el baño y viera la ligera luz colándose por la puerta entreabierta, alertó sus sentidos y sí…, le hizo preocuparse por lo que encontraría unos cuantos pasos más adelante.

Fue aún peor al escucharle hablar, con eso sintió un nudo cerrándose en su garganta.

–¡Eh! –la voz del moreno parecía un tanto alarmada–, no te muevas o dolerá…

No se escuchaba la regadera ni cualquier otra voz.

–Sólo será una vez.

Algo entre la preocupación y los celos hirvió en el pecho de Yamato, no eran palabras tan alarmantes pero tampoco sonaban muy normales de alguien que debía de estar solo y que parecía estar haciendo algo a escondidas; además, había salido antes del trabajo y Tai no le esperaba en casa hasta dentro de unas horas.

Entonces, ¿podría culpársele por temer?

Yamato era y se sabía feliz, pero lo que él conocía de las parejas o de una vida estable no resultaba precisamente alentador.

–¡Ahh!, ¡se siente bien! ¿Verdad?

Más cálida y suave, pese a la exclamación, las palabras de Tai parecían querer ser reconfortantes. Ahora era obvio, o más obvio, que no estaba sólo y que sí ocurría algo.

–Te lo dije –replicó el moreno–, que te gustaría.

Yamato incluso podía imaginar la sonrisa de Tai, esa que ponía cuando sabía que había ganado terreno en cierto tema, después llegaba alguna caricia suave y luego… luego…

–¡YAGAMI! –exclamó, abriendo con un portazo, sin querer imaginar más.

Un presuroso Tai alcanzó a correr la cortina de la tina mientras se levantaba de golpe, claramente había sido sorprendido con las manos en la masa, como comúnmente se decía; así que éste sonrió, con aire tímido, y mantuvo una mano apretada sobre la cortina.

–Yama –le sonrió más decidido–, ¿qué haces aquí? Dijiste que ibas a demorarte.

–Salí antes –respondió.

-Ah…

El rubio dio un paso hacia él, con la obvia intención de mirar, y Tai le bloqueó el camino dispuesto a seguir ocultando lo que había detrás.

–No es nada –aclaró.

–Bien, déjame ver –Yamato lo exigió, tensando los hombros al encontrar a Tai con la ropa ligeramente húmeda y lo bastante despeinado como para saber que se había estado esforzando en algo–. Si no es nada, puedo ver.

–Yama –Tai casi parecía suplicar con la mirada–, lo arruinarás.

–¿Yo lo voy a arruinar? –el rubio lo preguntó con molestia–. Tai, ¿¡yo!...

–¡GUAU!

El tercero en cuestión, intervino.

–¿Guau? –Yamato se encontró repitiendo el sonido, sin entender lo que ocurría o quizá haciéndolo y sintiéndose ridículo precisamente por ello.

–Era una sorpresa.

Tai cedió, retirando la cortina.

En medio de la tina, salpicando algo de agua y jabón, un cachorro lleno de espuma movía la cola y les observaba con grandes y emocionados ojos; debía de tener apenas un par de meses y ser cruza de algo que lucía parecido a un Setter Irlandés. El can ladró de nuevo y Tai volvió a hincarse, rascó detrás de la oreja caída y el animalito se inclinó sobre la mano disfrutando de la caricia.

–Ya sé, ya sé –replicó hablándole al cachorro–. Eso te gustó, ¿verdad? Te sentirás mejor cuando termine de lavarte y te haya secado.

–¿Un perro?

Quizás un poco tarde pero, ya pasada la impresión, Yamato fue capaz de volver a hablar. Considerando lo que había estado pensando, el miedo que había sentido y ese enfado que no era otra cosa que dolor, encontrarse con un cachorro resultaba un alivio y también una enorme felicidad; podía con la idea de tener un perro, pero no con la posibilidad de perder a Tai.

Mientras éste usaba la regadera de mano para enjuagarle el jabón, el pelaje color marrón fue apareciendo; estaba algo flaco y quizás un tanto maltratado pero, era un cachorro bonito y de apariencia vivaz.

–No es un perro –el moreno elevó la mirada hacia Yamato–, se llama Chocolate.

–Uhm –Yamato observó al can, sin que el nombre fuera en realidad una sorpresa–, ¿sí?

Que lo hubiera nombrado ya, significaba que iba a quedarse.

–Y es _nuestro _Chocolate...

Eso si tomó por sorpresa al rubio, quien abrió la boca para alegar algo y terminó soltando un suspiro; esa batalla la había perdido ya, y en realidad ni siquiera quería comenzar a pelearla. Agumon y Gabumon habían tenido una larga y plácida vida, en términos de peces por supuesto, y si bien hubiera preferido un gato, que requería mucha menos atención, Chocolate y Tai le miraban con los mismos grandes ojos llenos de amor.

Envuelto en una toalla, en la toalla de Yamato de hecho, Tai abrazaba al cachorro mientras éste sacudía la cola escurriendo agua por doquier.

–Querías adoptar –agregó Tai, sentándose para frotar al cachorro–, ¿no?

El rubio hizo memoria y sí, él había dicho algo como eso hace uno o dos años atrás pero no había esperado que Tai lo tuviera tan presente ni que le planteara las cosas de _esa_ forma.

–Sí –murmuró–, me parece recordar algo de eso…

–¡Pues ya está! –éste le palmeó los costados a Chocolate y le dejó libre para que volviera a sacudirse–, ahora somos una familia –Tai pasó un brazo mojado por los hombros de Yamato y le besó en la mejilla sin más.

Y es que pareja, era cosa de dos…

–Tú, yo y Chocolate –recalcó Tai–, los tres.

Y familia, era en lo que esa pareja se convertía cuando compartían su hogar con alguien pequeñito y necesitado de amor; había toda clase de familias, la que ellos estaban formando era simplemente un poco diferente y no por eso dejaba de ser especial...

–¿Yama? –le frotó el brazo, viéndole algo aturdido.

… aunque, por ahora, hablaban sólo de un cachorro.

Tai sonrió ante el repentino silencio, decidido a no presionar.

–Le encontré en el callejón, ese que está por el campo de soccer –comenzó a explicarle mientras Chocolate giraba en torno a sí mismo, como si acabara de descubrir que tenía un rabo y quisiera asegurarse de que sí le pertenecía–. Creo que lo asusté cuando el balón se me escapó, corrió a esconderse y derribó un bote de basura. Hizo todo un desastre; mañana lo llevaré al veterinario, pero no tiene pulgas ni nada parecido.

El can se acercó soltando un ladrido y Tai le cargó, sin importar que aún estuviera húmedo, para mostrándoselo a Yamato una vez más.

–Por eso –movió al cachorro, cuyas orejas se balancearon–, Chocolate tenía que bañarse antes de conocerte.

Yamato notó la mirada que Tai le dedicaba. Y éste, finalmente, obtuvo esa sonrisa que había estado esperando cuando el rubio terminó estirando la mano para acariciar la cabeza del cachorro; con un lengüetazo y otro ladrido, Chocolate cambió de brazos.

Era un cachorro lindo, y todo resultaba un gesto aún más íntimo en manos de Tai.

–Júrame que no lo vestiremos…

–¿Vestir? –Tai arqueó una ceja y negó–. ¡Claro que no! –pero alargó la mirada hacia la mesita del baño en busca de algo, y suspiró–. Bien. Te juro que no.

El rubio evitó reírse, tomó la mano de Tai y se inclinó hacia él para besarle; lo hizo despacio y de esa forma en que ya era natural para ellos, el gesto no tardó en ser correspondido y hubiera durado más si el pequeño Chocolate no hubiera soltado aquel ladrido.

Yamato tuvo que bajarlo, y el cachorro salió del baño muy dispuesto a conocer su nuevo hogar…, o tal vez a encontrar alguna alfombra sobre la cual frotarse hasta sentirse seco. Ojalá que fuera un perro pequeño, ya que si crecía demasiado terminaría faltándole espacio y esa cola animosa seguramente tiraría todo cuanto tuviera cerca.

Pero ahora que sentía el pecho tan ligero, Yamato no podía preocuparse por eso ni porque su baño hubiera sido usado para bañar al can ni por la toalla que con gusto le regalaría o el olor a felpudo mojado que quedaría en el departamento.

Se frotó el cuello, y en ese instante sintió la mirada de Tai.

–Entonces… –el moreno le sonrió.

Por un momento, Yamato imaginó que Tai lo dejaría pasar y que su arranque de celos y enfado era algo innecesario de mencionar; pero no, el rubio arqueó una ceja presenciando como se formaba la inevitable pregunta en la mente del otro.

–Entonces –al repetirlo, Tai se mordió el labio inferior y siguió–, ¿estabas celoso?...

Y aunque Yamato rodó los ojos y se adelantó fuera del baño, como si hubiera estado dispuesto a evadir el tema, volvió la mirada hacía Tai y añadió:

–En realidad –habló claro y sin titubear–, moría de miedo.

–Yama…

Tai relajó los hombros al escucharle, y se acercó para abrazarle.

A esa altura de su relación, ya no había verdades que Yamato pudiera ocultar ni mentiras que quisiera crear. Y si Tai quería una confirmación de lo que el rubio sentía, ahí estaba. Los celos, esos que eran más fáciles de expresar porque no mostraban vulnerabilidad, sólo habían encubierto su miedo.

El miedo a perderle.

Y eso era algo, que ya no ocurriría.

oOo

* * *

A_dvertencia: _El que Yamato sea sincero, no hace cursi a la historia xD.


End file.
